


Of broken dreams and forgotten memory

by redraspberrycats



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angsty ig, Gen, God dammit i hate the tags, Poetry, Pray for me, Revenge, This is abt Dark ok, anyway, dark is ready to rumble, honestly proud of it, i quite like this peice tbh, idk how to get these tags to stay in, they keep disappearing on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redraspberrycats/pseuds/redraspberrycats
Summary: This is from the perspective of Darkiplier. A poem i wrote in a fit of inspiration at two am, bits and peices taken from Mark himself and online posts and my own sketchy brain.
Kudos: 10





	Of broken dreams and forgotten memory

There is no good starting point,  
Because there is no good point  
Where you started.  
There is only a goal.  
There is only him.

Your every waking thought is consumed.  
Plotting and planning and  
Metaphorical fumes of anger, of rage  
Clawing its way through your chest.  
The lost voices of your past scream  
In your ear, day in and day out and

You can't sleep.  
Well, neither should he.

You are two sides of a broken coin,  
Shoved into a mold made for someone else.  
You are a fierce desire  
Coupled with the cunning and control to get it  
The most dangerous thing alive,  
Because you are not a man.  
You are judge, jury, and executioner  
Forged in flame  
And held together by purpose.

You are a means to an end.  
You are the very epitome of revenge.

One day, your composure will  
Crack.  
He will falter, or fail, and be  
Caught in your trap.  
You will no longer be moving toward,  
You will be fracturing outward,  
Crashing and burning and  
Tearing everything else down with you.

You already know your control will be lost.  
You are a broken thing,  
And you do not wish to be fixed.


End file.
